edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Double D's Heliolisk
Double D's Heliolisk is the sixth Pokemon currently owned by Double D. Personality As a Helioptile, she was very easily startled and very shy, almost freaking out for no reason. She will convert her fear into Speed, which makes her the fastest land Pokemon the Eds have, being noted as faster than Ed's Talonflame as a Fletchinder after using an Agility. Her offense was weak, but tried her best to ward off her enemies with her available attacks. As time had progressed, Helioptile was shown to have grown quite fond of the Pokemon she was accompanied with, becoming less secluded and satisfied knowing most if not all of them were her friends. She is also shown to be offended when not being referred to as a female, like when Ed called her "lizardman". After evolving into Heliolisk, her timid personality grew slightly more bold. She was able to take battles seriously and not panic so easily unless found in a tight spot, in which case when she's open for an attack. She also become more enthusiastic, breaking into a small dance upon Evolution. With her increased Speed, she became an even greater asset to Double D. Overview She made her first appearance in "Rocky Road" on Route 9. She battled against Double D's Venipede, getting hit by the Bug and Poison Type's Screech. While Screech was still going on, Helioptile used Thunder Shock, dealing damage. When Venipede used Poison Tail, Helioptile dodged, showing everyone how dangerously fast she was. Helioptile then used Quick Attack, dealing damage yet again, but was poisoned from Venipede's Ability, Poison Point. A panicking Helioptile then scurried about and tried to keep away, but Venipede's antennae picked up on her footsteps and Helioptile was struck by Poison Tail.down to low HP, and was caught by Double D. In "A Fighting Chance", Helioptile was called out to eat with the other Pokemon, where she watched Charmeleon and Dunsparce get into a quarrel. Even after the fight, she was still extremely nervous and highly timid. When she asked Dunsparce why he stood up, he responded by saying he didn't want to sit around, and left Helioptile pondering. In "Reflection & Resolution", Helioptile was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in Route 11. In "Home on the Ranch", Helioptile ate with the other Pokemon on Route 12. She conversed with Vivillon about how she was more open to the group than a few days ago. Vivillon also commented on how Helioptile might get into a Gym battle soon, which surprised her. In "Power Struggle", Helioptile was called out to battle against a Team Flare Grunt's Mightyena in the Kalos Power Plant. Helioptile dodged an Assurance and used Thunder Wave, paralyzing the opposing Mightyena. Helioptile then used Razor Wind, dealing a lot of damage while Mightyena was paralyzed. As Mightyena closed in for Assurance, Helioptile used Parabolic Charge and defeated Mightyena. In "Shocking Science", Helioptile was the third and final Pokemon Double D used against Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym Leader. Helioptile battled against Clemont's Heliolisk, Helioptile's evolved form. Helioptile was hit by a fast Quick Attack, but she used Bulldoze right afterwards, dealing damage and lowering Heliolisk's Speed. Helioptile then used Parabolic Charge to regain HP, but dealt little damage to Heliolisk. Helioptile then dodged an incoming Thunderbolt and raced about the battlefield, but Heliolisk surprsingly kept up despite his Speed being lowered. Heliolisk quickly cornered her and use Grass Knot, dealing damage to Helioptile. Helioptile then attacked with Bulldoze, dealing damage and lowering Heliolisk's Speed, but Heliolisk used Thunderbolt, which she dodged and Helioptile was hit by a Quick Attack. As Helioptile charged for Razor Wind, she was hit by a Quick Attack, and when she fired the attack, Heliolisk's Thunderbolt overpowered the attack and dealt damage to Helioptile, making her lose a lot of her HP. Despite being tired, Helioptile didn't back down, and then attacked with Bulldoze, which Heliolisk dodged. Helioptile then dodged a Thunderbolt and dealt damage with Parabolic Charge. She then dodged a Grass Knot, and then dealt damage with Bulldoze. Heliolisk then used Thunderbolt, which Helioptile jumped and dodged, and readied Razor Wind. She then fired the Razor Wind at an incoming Grass Knot, stopping it and making dust fly. Heliolisk then used Quick Attack to get rid of the dust, only to find Helioptile fully charged with a Razor Wind, and Helioptile fired the Razor Wind, defeating Heliolisk and earning Double D the Voltage Badge. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", it was revealed that Helioptile was put into the PC in exchange for Double D's Scolipede. In "Morals", Helioptile and Lapras were brought out of the PC and swapped with Vivillon and Alakazam. In "Scorching Scorn", Helioptile was called out to eat dinner with the other Pokemon on Route 15. where she loudly exclaimed that Charizard was nothing more than a bully, much to Dunsparce's surprise. Everyone kept chiding Charizard, but were to no avail. In "Cold Course", Helioptile was called out to battle against Ed's Goomy in Dendemille Town. Helioptile and Goomy both attacked with Thunderbolt and Dragon Breath, both attacks cancelling the other out. Double D then called for a second Thunderbolt, but Goomy dodged with Body Slam, but Helioptile dodged the attack. After Helioptile circled around, she was hit by Goomy's Muddy Water; after which, she managed to dodge a Dragon Breath. As she charged for a Razor Wind, Helioptile was hit by Goomy's Body Slam, but that left Helioptile a target in close range and her Razor Wind dealt a lot of damage, and she followed it up with Parabolic Charge. After the attacks, she and Goomy were ready for more, but the two minutes were up, and the battle was called a draw. After the battle, Helioptile was startled when Goomy evoved into Sliggoo, and then happily accepted when Double D gave Helioptile the Sun Stone, allowing her to evolve into Heliolisk. She then agreed with Sliggoo when their Trainers were very interesting individuals. In "Frozen in Combat", Heliolisk was called out to battle against a wild Cryogonal in Frost Cavern. She started out with Thunderbolt, dealing damage to Cryogonal. After Cryogonal used Light Screen, Heliolisk dodged an Ice Beam safely. She then used Thunderbolt, but Light Screen cut the damage in half. Cryogonal then fired another Ice Beam, but Heliolisk jumped and dodged. When she charged for a Razor Wind, Cryogonal's Acid Armor was proven futile when Razor Wind was finally unleashed, weakening Cryogonal to a point where it was open for Double D to successfully capture it. In "Fire and Ice", Heliolisk was called out to battle against the Kankers in Frost Cavern, teaming up with Ed's Sliggoo and Eddy's Drapion. Heliolisk dealt with Marie's Swoobat, firing a Thunderbolt, but missed. Heliolisk was later seen dodging an Air Slash, but was unable to escape Psychic, being a lot of damage. When Swoobat used Attract, Heliolisk was unaffected due to being the same gender, much to Marie's shock. Using the shock to their momentum, Heliolisk sped in and jump in front, delivering a close-range Thunderbolt, knocking out Swoobat in one hit. She immediately battled against the Kanker's Mega-Evolved Pokemon, with herself against Marie's Mega Medicham, yet she was surprised to be at a disadvantage. Heliolisk's Volt Switch was dodged, and in turn, Heliolisk dodged a Force Palm. She worked her way around Mega Medicham and fired Thunderbolt from behind, but ended up being dodged once again. When Mega Medicham attacked with Ice Punch, Heliolisk provided herself cover with Volt Switch, which recalled her to her Poke Ball when it made contact with Medicham's Ice Punch, though the latter easily overpowered. She sat out for the rest of the battle and Double D used Delphox for the remainder. In "Formidable Minds", Heliolisk was the first Pokemon Double D used to battle against Olympia, the Anistar City Gym Leader. She was used to battle against Sigilyph, and successfully landed the first blow with a super effective Thunderbolt. Sigilyph then used Light Screen so as to half the damage that would be taken later on. Heliolisk then used Volt Switch to finish off Sigilyph, but Sigilyph's Psychic manipulated the Volt Switch, and sent the attack back at Heliolisk, chasing her until it was a successful hit. Seeing as how Psychic would be an issue, Double D formulated a startegy that involved Heliolisk using Thunderbolt, in which Sigilyph's Psychic made the bolt shoot back at Heliolisk, she raced all about and closed in on Sigilyph, who had no choice but to use Air Slash and stop Psychic. The Thunderbolt and Air Slash both missed when Heliolisk jumped and dodged. In midair, she then fired her Volt Switch, finally defeating Sigilyph. Heliolisk remained out as Olympia used Slowking. Heliolisk immediately attacked with Parabolic Charge, causing damage and restoring her health, but was halved due to Light Screen from earlier. After Slowking used Calm Mind, Heliolisk used another Parabolic Charge, and Light Screen halved the damage. Slowking immediately fired Power Gem, but was intercepted by Heliolisk's Thunderbolt. Using the smoke as cover, Double D had Heliolisk charge for a Razor Wind, unleashing it. Slowking used Psychic and made the Razor Wind turn back and intercept itself. Slowking then fired Power Gem, but Heliolisk dodged and fired Parabolic Charge, but the attack did full damage since Light Screen wore off. Heliolisk then fired her Thunderbolt, yet Slowking use dPsychic and made the attack shoot skyward and straight down on Heliolisk. At the last second, Heliolisk dodged and sprinted ahead, letting loose another Volt Switch. The attack successfully hit Slowking, defeating her. Olympia soon brought out her last Pokemon, Meowstic, and Heliolisk tried to use Thunderbolt, but Meowstic's Fake Out stopped her from doing so. Heliolisk used Thunderbolt soon after, but Meowstic dodged and used Calm Mind twice before taking a Parabolic Charge. Before Heliolisk to try and use Thunderbolt again, Meowstic manipulated Heliolisk with Psychic, shooting her upwards and then smashed her straight down. The Psychic was too much, and Heliolisk was defeated. In "The Pieces Move", Heliolisk was deposited into the PC in place of Blastoise. In "Inverse Pests", Heliolisk was added back to Double D's party, where she was seen having dinner and enjoying the memories they made so far in Kalos. In "From Then to Now", Heliolisk was seen eating and relaxing with the other Pokemon in the Couriway Town Pokemon Center. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Heliolisk was deposited back into Double D's PC. In "Burning Chills", Heliolisk was added back to Double D's party. In "Lost", Heliolisk was called out to participate in a Double Battle alongside Eddy's Drapion on Route 20. With her Speed, she landed the first strike on the opposing Aromatisse with Thunderbolt. When she landed, Heliolisk had no trouble in dodging Slurpuff's Energy Ball. After Drapion made his Poison Fang hit Slurpuff, they were both hit by Disarming Voice from Aromatisse, but Drapion's attack finished it quickly. Heliolisk then provided as a decoy and began rushing after Slurpuff, speeding all around, eventually wearing it out and leaving it open to get blasted by a Volt Switch and Cross Poison combo. With Slurpuff defeated, Heliolisk and Drapion won the battle, and watched with smiles as their Trainers decline money. In "Derniere Way", Heliolisk was revealed to have been deposited back into Double D's PC. In "The War is Over", Heliolisk was revealed to have been added back to Double D's party. In "Final Four", Double D called out Heliolisk to battle against Siebold of the Elite Four. Heliolisk was pit against Siebold's Clawitzer, and she started off strong with a Type advantage. She dodged Clawitzer's Dark Pulse flawlessly and shifted all over the wet terrain, ending up behind and used her Thunderbolt attack. The strong move dealt a lot of damage, but Clawitzer held on and turned around. Heliolisk was shocked when Clawitzer then attacked with Aura Sphere, and she countered with Volt Switch. Both attacks met in the middle, making a great discharge of energy. It cleared out, and revealed that though Heliolisk barely held on from taking Aura Sphere damage, Clawitzer went down from Volt Switch. Though she could still battle, she was recalled so that Double D could use Alakazam. Later on, it was revealed Heliolisk defeated more of Siebold's Pokemon, making Double D win against Siebold. In "The Eds - Part I", Heliolisk was called out as the first Pokemon Double D used against Diantha's Hawlucha. Heliolisk stood proudly and with no intimidation. After Hawlucha used Swords Dance, Heliolisk used Volt Switch, and Hawlucha dodged the attack with her Speed. Immediately Heliolisk went for a Speed battle and both raced viciously across the battlefield, Heliolisk being slightly faster. Heliolisk did her best, managing to dodge Poison Jab after Poison Jab. She evaded until she got her feet underneath and used Parabolic Charge, scoring a super effective hit on the elusive Hawlucha. Hawlucha thus used Flying Press, but Heliolisk used Thunderbolt at the last second, defeating Hawlucha and earning Double D the advantage in the battle. Heliolisk began to feel uneasy as Diantha used Tyrantrum, but she didn't back down and used Grass Knot and dealt some damage. However, she was left to evade as Tyrantrum used Earthquake with his strong tail. She jumped high, where she used a midair Thunderbolt. To her shock, the attack missed when Tyrantrum dodged by jumping up and used Crunch. Heliolisk took the hit, and she recalled all o the fun adventures she had with Double D and became proud and less of a coward. She feel down and fainted, leaving Double D with five Pokemon left. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Heliolisk left with the others to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Thunderbolt * Grass Knot * Volt Switch * Parabolic Charge Trivia * As a Helioptile, she did not have much screen time, but prior to "Scorching Scorn", her screen time had gradually increased. Category:Double D's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Normal Type Category:Electric Type